The Truth Everyone Seeks
= The Sick but True Story About the Existence of Everything= = We, Are Not at the Top = And so, I sat there, blindly thinking about the existence of the human life form asking trivial questions that I knew would never really be answered. Not particularly to anyone, just my own mind. I mean, the mind itself was half of what I questioned. These un-answerable ponders were eating away at my mind. In fact, it gave me a throbbing headache after an hour or two. At this point you're probably wondering what exactly I was asking? Well to answer your dying question, everything, all existence even. I'm not religious or anything, but why were humans chosen to be at the top of the food chain? Was there something or some being greater than us? How do our minds manifest themselves in to who, in to what we are? I mean, I'm not religious or anything and even when I'm writing this to inform anyone left about the truth. Even after everything that has gone down, I am still not religious. Or anything. And so, that day I found myself drawing, questioning what exactly I was drawing. It kind of looked like that shitty modern art you see selling for millions. Almost resembling some kind of food web with some sort of crazy shape at the top, looking down on to the other, more pitiful shapes. It was only until after that I realised this was what triggered the event, I, myself as a human being was chosen to draw that disgusting image. The shape at the top wasn't just crazy at all... it was demonic. Looking back at it I'm not sure why I'm still here, writing this confusing mess of a blog. I guess that's in their scheme, the Gods—no, the beings' grand cycle of life. I'm not religious after all. So many un-answered questions... it really gets your head ticking doesn't it? But don't worry, things will be explained more than thoroughly when your cycle ends. You might even say you'll get a first hand experience. Or, you could just keep reading as I go deeper in to this. Be warned though, they will come and you will pay a great price for continuing. But, if you seek the knowledge then so be it. You see, people of ancient times, the first cycle; no, before the first cycle were born in to a world where they could not feel emotions but were seemingly supreme. They dominate the entirety of earth as a species... they weren't humans. They... aren't humans. Each few million years sees one human get chosen by them to draw a picture and end a cycle. These years passing by like twenty-four hours to them. What's strange about these beings is that they're like that figure you might see in the corner of your eye. More commonly, those strange little dots of light children see when they close their eyes. But their hiding spots aren't limited to these; the noise when your door's shut, and this may seem a bit cliché, but even that figure you can always feel under your bed. They sit there being hidden by darkness until their twenty-four-hours is up. Until someone, ends the cycle. That someone was me this time and so, they emerged. The beings that were always there but could never be found. And so, the massacre began right in front of my own eyes. Corpses, dead or alive where being thrown around, ripped open, abused and eaten with by the sharp but sickeningly decaying teeth. Humans, humans were never at the top of the food chain and we are arrogant and stupid to think so. It isn't as if these guys are gods, they've been here all this time, the demonic ones have been lurking and are lurking you! Next to you, beside you, feeding off the darkness when you close your eyes. After all I'm not religious or anything. I... I have just seen the truth. These beings could start their feeding session tomorrow, or in a million years time. There are some things you can just never find out though. But if you do know too much, as I have warned you, you pay the price dearly. I can hear it again now, can you? The familiar sound of the demons embodying themselves from the shadows. We know too much and it's time to pay the rent. I better end this and publish it right now, or else I'll never get the chance. So here you go, humans, here's the truth we've all been seeking. Category:Reality Category:Demon/Devil